Mission : rapport
by Dame 2 Pique
Summary: Le jeune Edward ELRIC est entré dans le bureau de Mon Colonel depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes,je me demande pourquoi c'est si long.Sans doute un rapport de mission... By Clonie


Pensées personnelles de Riza Hawkeye :

Ce rapport de mission doit être carabiné pour que le colonel mette autant de temps pour le lire. En effet, ce môme de fullmetal est entré il y a plus d'un quart d'heure et n'est pas ressorti une seule fois. Un quart d'heure que je poireautedevant la porte de mon supérieur. D'accord mon bureau est **devant** la porte mais cela n'empêche pas ma passivité, et oui, je ne lui ait pas tiré les oreilles depuis15 minutes, c'est un record !

D'autant plus que cela suffit a l'amoncellement de dossiers, de chemises et de papiers en tout genre sur MON bureau. Depuis les derniers évènements qui on eu lieu et qui ont concernés notre section, je me noie ENCORE PLUS dans la paperasse, MON bureau croule sous des documents qui au passage ne me sont même pas adressés, j'ai même du le consolider, il y avait des craquements pas nets… (au passage cela me fait penser a réclamer des fonds a la compta, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau canapé, d'une poêle, d'un ventilo… euh non, de quelques clous …euh… --'… … de toute façon on bosse comme des dingues et on est payé une misère à l'armée, jurez moi de ne jamais accepter l'offre d'un gars en uniforme avec un air trop gentil pour un militaire! (Mais non je ne fais pas de l'antipromo !) Mais moi, j'avais une bonne raison de m'y être engagée …et cette bonne raison est de l'autre côté de ce mur !)

Donc je disais que depuis peu de temps, cette (MA) pièce sert uniquement de bureau tampon ce qui réduit considérablement MON espace vital ! En entrant, Edward à même du enjamber les piles de cartons ! (Enfin je dirais plutôt escaladés vu sa taille !)

En parlant de lui …Cela fait maintenant 20 minutes…Mon Colonel m'a dit de le déranger sous aucun prétexte, ce rapport doit être vraiment primordial… il m'aurait tout de même mis au courant … c'est bizarre d'avoir confié à cet incapable de fullmetal une mission de cette importance…

La longueur de cette entrevue est d'autant plus louche du fait qu'il est de notoriété publique que ce gamin ne supporte pas la présence de son supérieur très longtemps : au bout de quelques minutes le conflit est inévitable. Cette réaction de mâle dominant est je trouve extrêmement puérile (et oui, il arrive que je trouve mon colonel puéril, il n'est pas parfait, enfin presque loin de là !). Surtout pour le jeune Elric qui se plaint continuellement et chie une pendule a chaque fois que Mon supérieur dit quelque chose d'incontestable, il ne supporte pas avoir tord, mais la chose qu'il supporte le moins est sans aucun doute sa taille, encore une preuve de son immaturité … tout bien réfléchi, il a raison de s'inquiéter, car si il ne dépasse pas les 1m50, TOUTES les parties de son anatomie doives être minuscules (hin hin hin !!Je casse peut-être totalement les idéaux de certaines !)

! Enfin bref, un gamin n'a rien à faire dans l'organisation sérieuse qu'est l'armée.

La dernière fois, pour prouver leur supériorités ces deux hystériques sont même allés jusqu'à se batte dans un duel organisé et sponsorisé par le généralissime Bradley (enfin, le principal auteur de cette débauche était le lieutenant colonel Hugues, toujours très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire quelque chose de totalement inutile) mais cela a tout de même permis de confirmer les certitudes: Mon Colonel Roy Mustang ne sera jamais battu par ce gamin de fullmetal, c'est une évidence !

Ah, voila, qu'est ce que je disais ! J'entends maintenant des éclats de voix…c'est Roy… il a une voix autoritaire (mmmh !!)… et le fullmetal… Il gémis… Mon Colonel doit lui passer un savon et l'autre lui supplie sûrement de le garder dans la section, de toute façon il sait qu'il lui rapporte trop de points pour être viré…c'est dommage qu'il n'y a pas de serrure, j'aurais pu voir le nain blond se faire crier dessus…il se sent tellement supérieur ce petit con, sa va lui faire du bien un peu d'autorité… BLAM !! Je suis projetée en arrière, (Et oui j'étais collée à la porte, il faut bien que j'entende !!) il y a eu un grand coup sur la porte, ils en viennent aux mains ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?? Aller les séparer ? Sauver le pauvre petit fullmetal qui le mérite bien ?!Allez, au troisième… non au quatrième choc j'intervient ! Je pourrais toujours prétexter une petite excursion à la machine à café (Qui au passage produit un liquide marronâtre dégueulasse dont on a pas encore identifié la composition, il semblerait qu'il y ait un peu de café, mais c'est pas sûr) pour justifier mon manque de réaction. Et puis, le nain s'en tirera avec tout au plus, un oeil au beurre noir. Mon colonel est vraiment puissant mais il sait se contrôler…lui… mais il faut bien le dire quant même, le jeune alchimiste ne se défend pas trop mal, même si il n'arrive pas à la taille de son adversaire (Edward, si tu touche un cheveu de MON Roy, je te fait avaler ta montre !).

C'est au tour du bureau qui s'écroule dans un fracas sonore, le fullmetal a du faire voler tout les papiers à signer, c'est lui qui ramassera !

Ah, il se déchaîne, le mur vibre. C'est le troisième coup. Enfin tant que ça sent pas le brûlé, tout va bien…Ah non ! C'est de la triche, il y a juste eu un tout petit impact ! , pas de quoi fouetter une mouche …allez, 3 et demi…

Ils en font un peu trop, tout ça pour un rapport mal foutu…et mais…C'est bizarre, je me souvient pas qu'Edward avait un papier à la main en entrant…c'est peut être un rapport oral… . . . . . .. …doute ... .. . . . . .

…hein…QUOI !! QU'EST-CE QUE J'ENTENDS ??C'EST **MON CHERI** QUI GEMIS ??Y A UN TRUC QUI TOURNE PAS ROND LA !!...

Je baisse immédiatement la clenche de la porte que j'évite de toucher depuis maintenant près d'une demie heure et ouvre (arrache) la porte…

Ils se stoppèrent instantanément …

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'imaginais quand je disait **rapport oral**…

MADE BY RIZA

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser que ces pensées n'appartiennent pas à l'auteure et que celle-ci n'a pas forcement (pas du tout) le même point de vue, surtout pour un certain blond auprès duquel elle s'excuse des propos tenus. C'est pas vraiiiiiis Edward ! T'est suuuuuper beau, suuuuper fort, suuuuuper intelligent, suuuuuper cool, suuuuuuper bien bâti et __suuuuuper petit__…euh… de tailles superbes (toutes les tailles) !_


End file.
